Until Summer Comes Around
by ashleyss27
Summary: "I'll be back Ashley I promise" I stand there and watch as she drives away, wondering if she really will be back.
1. Chapter 1

I have writers block for Let Me Know so I thought if I started another it might help me get back in the swing of things.

I can hear the sound of the carnival music and laughing kids as a close my eyes. I take a deep breathe. The ocean and the smell of cables fill my nostrills. I can see her spinning around in front of me, taking in the lights and sounds of the peir at night. It almost has a magical feel to it. I cant help the smile that crosses my face as I watch her dance around.

"Come on Ash!" She beckons me with a playful laugh.

I'm suddenly thrown from my day dream by a rough hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Ash, I've been calling your name forever! What are you doing up here?" My best friend Aiden says to me.  
I shake off the last remaining feelings of the very vivid day dream. "Nothing," I bark back. "I was just tightening up the tracks."

"Well come on its time to go home."

I turn back to the scene in front of me. From the top of the rollercoaster you have a perfect view of the ocean as the sun goes down. "You said you would come back Spence." I whisper to no one. With a last glance I grad my tool box and red grease rag before gentley climbing down the tracks.

"I thought you were never going to come down! I'm starving, lets head to town and get some food." Aiden whines at me.

"Okay fatty we can go, just no Eddies okay?" I plead.

"Oh come on Ashley, that used to be your favorite place." The look I send him makes him drop the subject quickly. "Alright fine. Lets clock out and get out of here. You know I really don't understand why we work at the peir every year."

"You don't have to work here with me you know." I say while punching my time card.

"I know, but what else do I have to do really?"

I roll my eyes at him while we leave the hut. I cant help but glance at the faris wheel when we walk by. Aidens voices fades out as I start to day dream again.

_Flashback_

"_Are we seriously stuck?" I say panicked looking over the side. Once I see how high up we are I cant help but think that was a bad idea. I feel her laughing next to me and send her a playful glare. _

"_Spencer its not funny!" I tell her sternly, contradicting the smile on my face. This only makes her laugh harder. I cross my arms and face away from her like a child. _

"_Aw come on, don't be like that Ash." The blonde says taking my arm. I sigh in defeat and turn towards her again. _

"_I'm sorry. I just can't believe we're stuck up here on the fourth of July."_

_Not that I would rather be with anyone else. _

"_Its not that bad. At least your stuck up here with me!" She giggles out._

_I smile and wrap my arm around her. I've known the girl two months and I already feel like I couldn't live with out her. _

"_I guess I can deal with you for a little while longer." I say looking in her deep blue eyes. Before she can come up with a retort a giant boom breaks us from out trance. I look directly infront of me and see the start of a beautiful firework show. _

"_Look Ash!" Spencer lets out excitedly._

_I cant bring myself to look away from her. The way the fireworks are lighting up her face, and her smile… _

"_I love you Spencer." Comes out of my mouth with out me knowing. _

_Spencer turns and looks at me. Her eyes feel like they are looking into my soul. Before she can say anything I lean in and kiss her. _

"Ashley! We're here." I see Aidens hand waving infront of my face.

"You sure have been spacing out a lot today. Are you alright?"

I nod my head "Yeah I'm fine. Just a long day ."

As I get out of the truck and head into the restaurant, I bring my hand up to my lips. I can still feel her lips on mine. I look across the street at Eddies. Aidens right, it did used to be my favorite place to eat.

_Flashback _

_I look down at the parking lot of the deserted diner and kick a pebble. I can feel the tears starting to burn my eyes, but I wont let them fall. _

"_Ash, would you just look at me." She pleads with me. _

_I know that if I do, then I wont be able to hold the tears back anymore. _

"_Ashley we both knew I was going to have to leave at the end of the summer." _

"_Yeah because that makes this so much easier!" I yell at her. _

_The barrier that was holding back the tears is gone. They are now freely running down my face. I feel Spencer take my hands in her own. I faintly hear a horn honking. _

"_I have to go." She whispers close to ear. I look up into her eyes, they are just as watery as mine. "I love you Spencer." I get out between sobs. _

"_I love you too Ashley. I'll be back, I swear." _

"Can I take your order?" I shake my head to clear away the memories. "Uh, no I'm not hungry suddenly."


	2. Chapter 2

Four Years Earlier

It was the summer after my senior year, and I was having a blast. Every morning I would wake up, take a run on the beach, call Aiden…and it always was different from there. Today we were headed to my favorite diner in town, Eddies.

We walked in the door, and our presence was announced by the bell that was hanging about the door. Our friends were already here. Aiden pulled up a chair to the table and I pulled Derek out of the booth so I could sit next to Christina.

"Hey Ashley." She said eyeing my board shorts and black wife beater.

"Hey Christina." I gave her a peck on the lips and put my arm around her. She and I weren't serious, but it was summer. What's wrong with a fling?

"So what are you guys up too today?" I asked looking around at my friends. We proceeded to talk over the 50s music that was coming out of the juke box in the corner. Eddies had an old timey feel to it that I loved. The walls were covered in 45's and pictures of Elvis and Marilyn Monroe. A few of them were even signed.

"Ashley Davies, what makes you think you can come in here and not say hello to me?" Came roaring from the kitchen. I peak over my shoulder to see the cook Lloyd looking at me through the pick-up window.

"I'll be right back guys." I say as I extract myself from Christina. I jog the short distance to the kitchen and am immediately pulled into a bear hug.

"Lloyd, put me down I can't breathe!" I gasped.

The very tall and muscular black man set me down with a deep laugh. "Sorry Ashley Banks," (He always calls me Ashley Banks…like from Fresh Prince of Bell Air...no idea why.) "I was just excited to see you, since you don't show your face in this kitchen anymore."

I used to work with Lloyd back in the kitchen. He gave me my first job.

"Well I wanted to have the summer to myself, is that such a crime?" I said with a pout.

"Well when you finally get tired of running around with those trouble makers and want to work again you just come let me know, and I'll talk to Sharron."

"Speaking of where is Sharron? There isn't anyone out front right now." I said looking around the kitchen.

"She is training someone new; they are only going to be here for the summer."

"Interesting. Sharron never likes summer hires. What's their name?"

"Spencer something I think,"

Lame, some boy.

"Sounds interesting." I say with an eye roll.

"Hey Ash, we're ready to go." I hear my friend Madison yell from the front.

"Well Lloyd, I better get going. It was good seeing you." I say as I wrap him in a hug.

"Good seeing you too Ashley Banks. Have fun this summer, and come see me more."

"I will, see you later!"

As I'm waving goodbye out the front door I run into someone. "I'm sorry." I say just barely glancing at the person. I run and jump in the back of Derek's Jeep Wrangler and we're off. I look back at the restaurant one last time to see a flash of blonde hair go into the door. My attention is quickly back in the car as Christina starts kissing on my neck.

Christina is Madison's cousin, but way hotter than Madi. She has dark brown eyes and black hair. Down her right bicep is a tattoo of a hot blonde girl on a motorcycle. She has a few more tattoos but they are in some places I'm not a loud to describe.

"Who did you run into babe?" She asks while running her hand along my stomach.

"No one important." I say claiming her lips in a hard kiss.

We come to a stop by a bond fire on the beach. It's more like a rave on the beach. There are people and beer everywhere. This should be an interesting night.

A few hours and a lot of beers, and keg stands later, Aiden and I are walking home. Well, more along the lines of stumbling down the beach arm in arm, singing Backstreet Boys.

"Tell me why!" Aiden belts out.

"Ain't nothing but heartache." I follow up just as loud.

We dissolve into giggles before we can finish the song.

"Ash I'm so glad you live on the beach, or we would totally be screwed." Aiden slurs while pointing drunkenly in my face. By this point we are coming up to my house. Well, it's more of a shack per say. I love it. It's away from my mother, and all the rich snooty falooty people I hated.

"Shh you have to be quiet or we will wake up Kyla." I say loudly as we stumble in the back door. Haha back door. While I'm busy laughing in my head the kitchen lights suddenly flip on.

"What the hell have you guys been doing?" Comes screeching from my sister mouth.

I cover my ears while Aiden just smiles and walks to his girlfriend. I don't even have a hangover yet and her voice is still giving me a head ache.

"Kyla…SHHHH! I'm going to sleep." I vaguely hear her yelling to me so I just keep walking. I enter my bedroom and change into some angry bird boxers and a clean wife beater. I open the sliding glass door to my room and sit in the hammock on my balcony.

My eyes are drifting shut watching the ocean. Just before I drift off I see a girl with blonde hair walking past my house on the beach. The last thought I have before drifting off is that her hair looks familiar.


End file.
